dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Armor
The heaviest and most sophisticated kinds of armour use their own power source increasing the user's strength. increases his size by one step (so for example a Human who is average size would become hulking). Power Armour also requires a constant power supply, which must be carried by the wearer (usually as a backpack). A standard non-military power supply lasts for 1D5 hours before it needs to be replaced or recharged. Power Armour Profile Artificer Armor : :Painstakingly cared for and customised for each esteemed bearer, artificer armor is the rarest form of power armor. The technology and superdense materials used to construct these suits is uparalleled inside the Imperium. Each one is a masterwork of artificer ingenuity and (outside the Tech-Priests labouring towards their own) is awarded only to true Imperial heroes. Artificer armor is always Master-Crafted. In addition to the effects of standard power armor, the advanced helmet incorporates an MIU. Some suits incorporate even more unusual features, such as automated fibre re-weaving, eliminating the need for Repair Cement to seal most breaches. :Only countless hours of labour at the blazing Space Marine forges gives rise to a suit of artificer armor. The unique inlats, engravings, and profile represent the vision which drove its maker to such a momentous undertaking, and its machine spirit waxes wise and powerful. : : Artificier armor while it resembles normal power armor mostly can be made into any type, it can even resemble feudal plate, and due to the amount of "patterns" there will be no picture here. : Terminator Armour : : Staying power is more important than maneuverability. These suits are primarily utilised in situations where standard Space Marine Power Armour does not provide enough protection for a warrior. When battle calls for durability and protection over agility, it is to revered suits of Terminator Armour that the Space Marines turn. Massively thick armour plates and powerful servo-muscles drive these defensive shells, and only the best and bravest of a Space Marine Chapter may don this ancient and sacred battle-harness. : Titan Pattern Armour : : The technology for Exo-armour was originally developed during Mankind's Dark Age of Technology. These sealed environment suits enabled maintenance crews of spacecraft to operate in extremely hazardous environments such as hard vacuum or in other adverse atmospheric conditions. Exo-armour was constructed from heavy gauge Plasteel plating, forming an armoured shell that could withstand even the colossal impact of high-speed orbital micro-debris. It is the only armour suitable for working inside the high-pressure casings of plasma reactor shields, or the extremely corrosive environments inside the holds of bulk chemical carriers. These same qualities, suitably enhanced, were used to make Tactical Dreadnought Armour virtually invulnerable to most weapons. The development of Terminator Armour, as Tactical Dreadnought Armour soon became known, was well underway during the Great Crusade to replace Power Armour, but was relegated to its current role due to a lack of maneuverability. : Nearly Identical to Terminator Armour except not Military grade. : Category:Armour